Log Ride Racing!
This is the twenty-first episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, the Final 6 all compete in an epic log sliding race down Pahkitew Mountain. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 1:40 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ' : "We had Money Bags eliminated" * ' : "Meaning that we are now down to the Final 6" * ' : "They are..." * ' : " (antonio) (bianca) (brianna) (felix) (skye) (vin) " * ' : "So yeah... CONGRATS" * ' : "Anyway" * ' : "Only 4 episodes left" * ' : "6 people are left" * ' : "Meaning that we might have a double elimination sometime soon" * ' : "So watch out" * ' : "Just make sure you win the challenge to be safe" * ' : "So let's start the show" * ' : "RIGHT HERE" * ' : "On Total" 1:43 Lettucecow lol 1:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Drama" * ' : "ROLEPLAY" Theme song YOU MAY TALK 1:43 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *conf* Please, the Final 6 is still miles from my goal! I'm winning this and nobody can tell me otherwise! 1:43 Lettucecow TOSK KRAMA 1:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* Final 6! I hope I make it 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* of course i'll win, heh 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Another good morning Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has left the chat. 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo tokak krama 1:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Hey Antonio 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I can't believe i've made it this far! 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Hello Skye 1:44 Lettucecow (felix) me either! Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 1:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I don't know who to vote out at this rate 1:44 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Vin, we're voting off Skye tonight, got it? 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : It is a bit surprising to me that i made it 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) Pfft you know it 1:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : 3 immunity, 3 non immune (Skye) : I don't want to vote you or (Felix) 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then ready for the challenge?" 1:45 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *grabs Antonio by his shirt* We vote off Skye tonight, ok!? 1:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gulp* I hope 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we are going log riding!" 1:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : As you wish, "Mio caro" *Laughs* 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "On the top of Pahkitew Mountain" 1:45 Lettucecow (felix) Log riding? 1:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Logs 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So meet me up there in 5 mins" 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) heh, i love log riding! i used to do it as a kid a lot 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *walks to pahkitew mountain* God this is high up 1:46 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Log riding? Again!? 1:46 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO MOUNTAIN PEAK * ' : "Okay guys" 1:46 Lettucecow (felix) Hmm…something seesm awry about this 1:46 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent *Rolls eyes* 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Grab your LOGS, wait..." 1:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Wait? 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You have to cut down trees first" 1:46 Lettucecow (felix) Called it 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First person to have a log ready has Immunity" Reelbigfishfan500 has left the chat. 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So GO" 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *tries to rip a tree inhalf* Gah! How does Bianca do this? 1:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Where can we find chainsaws or axes? 1:47 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *chops down tree with teeth* 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Starts punching a tree* 1:47 Lettucecow (felix) *takes a saw out of his backpack* I always carry power tools *starts awing* 1:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) :*ripping off bark* 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) get down! *punches the tree* 1:47 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *chops leaves off tree* READY! 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Sneaks a saw from Felix's backpack* 1:47 Lettucecow (felix) ready! 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Bianca wins" 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Agh! This is difficult! 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Chops down* Ready 1:47 Lettucecow (felix) *tree branch falls on him* Ouch... 1:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *chops down* Fin! 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "But since she already has an Idol, then she's good" 1:47 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *helps Felix up* 1:48 Lettucecow (felix) ium..thanks 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay ready for the race?" 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I hope 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Indeed 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Grab your logs!" 1:48 Lettucecow (felix) i guess 1:48 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Are you gonna vote off Skye tonight, Felix? 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) YEAH!! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Place them all on the starting line!" 1:48 Lettucecow (felix) sure 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gulp& 1:48 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Good 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Carves a seat into log* Ready 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *finds a log lying around* Eh, ready.. 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then ready?" 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Indeed 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) Ready! 1:48 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *gets onto log* 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yes... 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one to the bottom of the mountains wins!" 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets on log* 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *find a dent in the log and sits in it* Ready! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "READY?" 1:48 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *puts on aviator glasses* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "SET" 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) *gets a stick from the shorline and steers with it* whoo!!!! 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "RACE" 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Sits in seat and goes* 1:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *paddles off* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay they are off!" 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Leans to go faster* 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) *steers with the stick* lets do this! 1:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "It's a LOOOOOONG WAY DOOOOOWN" 1:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* I am afraid 1:49 Lettucecow (felix) *riding* *using a metal bar to steer* 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *falls off log and tumbles down mountain* (brianna) : AYYYEEE! 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Brianna is down!" 1:49 Lettucecow (felix) Brianna! (vin) ahahahah! loser! 1:49 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *comes down second* 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Grabs Brianna and pulls her into his log* 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) * 1:50 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *keeps going* 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Leans as much as possible* 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Wow..that actually worked 1:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *turns the log to navigate rocks* 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay you are now 1/4 the way down" 1:50 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *knocks over Antonio's log* 1:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : The rocks are done *leans further* 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : What leg? 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) *steers with the metal bar* WHOO!!! I LOVE LOG RIDING! *stick* 1:50 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Almost there! 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Cuts Bianca's log with Felix's saw* 1:50 Glenn31 (Bianca) : HEY! 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Leans to get ahead* (Antonio) : I'm am very sorry 1:51 Lettucecow (felix) hey! where did you ge tmy saw! 1:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *splaashes down a rock* 1:51 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *pushes Anotnio's log off mountain with what's left* 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I'm in a seat. 1:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Hey Bianca, I'm going to beat you! 1:51 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Good! 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *thanks for birining me on your log, antonio! 1:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans to get away from her* 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) ahahaah! i can see the finish line on the horizon! 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : No problem Brianna 1:51 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *knocks Skye off his log* Nope 1:51 Lettucecow (felix) Come, on i can win! 1:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Whooo... Nice try! *leans* 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) *cuts part of skye's log off with his knife* sorry loser! 1:52 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Vin! GET BACK HERE! 1:52 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *leans forward and shoots down mountain* 1:52 Lettucecow (vin) not really!! 1:52 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans to vin* 1:52 Lettucecow (vin) *floats off* 1:52 TrueCobalion (skye) : *leans* (Skye) : I smell victory! 1:52 Lettucecow (vin) can't catch me! i got plentty of practice! 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "TIMBER" 1:52 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Leans and uses Brianna's weight to go faster* 1:52 Lettucecow (felix) *zooms ahead of vin* 1:52 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans fast* AHHHH! 1:52 Amazing Hijotee TREES FALL DOWN * ' : "Watch out guys!" 1:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans as far as he can go* 1:53 Lettucecow (felix) *uses the metal bar to steer away* 1:53 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : **Swerves past the tree* 1:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : AH!!! 1:53 Glenn31 (Bianca) : WOOOAH! 1:53 Lettucecow (vin *uses the stick to steer* 1:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : TOO FAST! TOO FAST! 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) * 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : AYYYEEEEEE! 1:53 Lettucecow (felix) *zooms ahead* 1:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *zooms to Felix* 1:53 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Zooms past Felix and bumps him* 1:53 Lettucecow (felix) *bumbs antonio* 1:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *leans* Thanks antonio! (Skye) : *leans ahead* (Skye) : How far am I? 1:53 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Saws Skye's log and leans past him* 1:53 Lettucecow (felix) oh no you don't! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : HEY! WHAT THE HECK FELIX! 1:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : HEY! 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Sorry my friend' 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) *is head to head with antono* 1:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I need the immunity more *leans forward* 1:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay you are all almost at the bottom!" 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Uses Saw on Felix's* 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Ive had absolutely ENOUGH! *jumps on felix's log and tackles him off* 1:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I think i see it! 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Slides into first* 1:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *goes down to botoom* 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) *falls on anotion's log* 1:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay hurry up!" 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) WHAT WAS THAT FOR??? 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Pasts finish* 1:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) :*gets to the bottom* 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) *passes finish* 1:55 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *crosses finsih* 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Antonio wins!" 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Yes! 1:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : NOOOO!! 1:55 Lettucecow (felix) ouch.. 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Good job Antonio" 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Well doen Felix (Antonio) : *Hands saw back* 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Well it seems that you all fun" * ' : "How was the race?" 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) yup! that was awesome! 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Cool" 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I NEARLY DIED! 1:55 Lettucecow (felix) scary... 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Cus one of you are getting eliminated tonight" 1:56 Lettucecow (felix) YOU NEARLY DROWNED ME! 1:56 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : "Okay peeps vote!" 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) Skye (felix) skye 1:56 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Felix 1:56 The Villainous Vulture (AntoniO) : Hmmm... 1:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay 3 more votes" 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Skye. 1:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gulp* 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "One more for Skye and he's OUT" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Skye. 1:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : What!? 1:57 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Skye 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Skye is OUT" 1:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Antonio you tricked me 1:57 Lettucecow (Vin) Cya loser! 1:57 Glenn31 (Bianca) : YES! 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "That's it then" 1:57 Lettucecow (felix) SOrry 1:57 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I'm sorry, but there was no way you would have survived 1:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I will get you! *flushed* 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "We are now in the Final 5" * ' : "Con congrats 3 boys and 2 girls!" 1:58 Lettucecow (vin) thanks! (felix) much obliged 1:58 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Yay! 1:58 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You are now all 20% from winning the million!" 1:58 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Thank you, Chris 1:58 Amazing Hijotee * ''' : "Okay then that's it" 1:58 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* the million! 1:58 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *turns to Brianna* Go girl power! 1:58 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED